


Coffee No Bueno

by Yellow_Soul



Category: South Park
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Coffee, Drabble, Fluff, Gay, Happy, M/M, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23209546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow_Soul/pseuds/Yellow_Soul
Summary: Craig. Hated. Coffee.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47
Collections: My Projection Projects





	Coffee No Bueno

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless self-projection, I know, but I can't help it :(
> 
> Coffee is just gross unless someone else is drinking it

Craig has never liked coffee. Not since he was six years old and he stole his mothers mug off the counter one morning just to see what kind of sweet drink she'd been hoarding all to herself and had ended up crying into the bathroom sink as he scrubbed his teeth desperately trying to wash out the bitter taste. He's hated it since he was a teenager and everyone bought overly sugary yet somehow s t i l l disgusting coffees from the cafe after school where they would all talk about their plans for the coming week. He's hated it since his first day of work when his parents offered to make him some to help wake him up. He's hated it since coffee beans were first discovered and some dolt decided it was a brilliant idea to mash them up in hot water.

Craig. Hated. Coffee.

  
And yet, somehow kissing Tweek made up for every coffee stain on his favourite jacket and every burnt tongue that was forced to swallow one ungodly gulp. Tweek tasted like what Craig always imagined coffee should be.

Warm. Fulfilling. A little bitter, but not enough to make you stop drinking until you're panting for breath and your cup is empty.

Craig hated coffee, but he couldn't hate the way the smell hangs around Tweek like a natural perfume. He couldn't hate the way a mug is perfect at keeping Tweek from pulling at his hair.

He hated coffee, but for Tweek? He'd gladly drink it every day for the rest of his life if it meant they could stay here like this for a couple minutes longer.


End file.
